You sneaky little
by kiddynamite13
Summary: Dax and Rhonda are on a mission to find monsuno essence or something that could help them beat S.T.O.R.M.But Dax is a bit sneaky with Rhonda and when Dax goes a little bit too far with his sneakiness,it makes Rhonda angry and distance from n he find a way to let Rhonda know that he's sorry? Hope you enjoy but remember I don't own monsuno or characters just ocs.
1. Sneaky Dax

You sneaky little...

Chapter 1:Sneaky Dax

Me:Welcome to my story You sneaky little...Dax and Rhonda are on a mission to find monsuno essence or something that could help them beat S.T.O.R. Dax is a bit sneaky with Rhonda and when Dax goes a little bit too far with his sneakiness,it makes Rhonda angry and distance from he find a way to let Rhonda know that he's sorry? Hope you enjoy but remember I don't own monsuno or characters just ocs.

* * *

Chapter 1:Sneaky Dax

Dax and Rhonda were in the jungle on a mission to find monsuno essence or something that could help them beat S.T.O.R. Dax said"Hey kitten you found anything?""No and stop calling me that."Rhonda they heard something coming from Rhonda's pocket,it was the transmitter that Chase gave them and when she pressed the talk button Chase and Emily's faces came up on the screen and Chase said"Hey guys,how's the search going?"""We hadn't found anything yet but we'll keep looking."Rhonda replied."Alright,call us back when you found something okay."Emily said."Alright talk to you later."Rhonda she'd turned around,she saw that Dax and said"Dax?Dax,where are you?"She started look for him and then she heard something rustling in the bush.

She went to go check it out and Dax popped out of the bush saying"SUPRISE!"Rhonda screamed,she could of had a heart attack thanks to was laughing his head off and said"Blimey,you should of seen the look on your was priceless."Rhonda was angry with him so she picked up a rock and threw it at him and he replied"What was that for?""What the nutty nuts Dax?You'd scared the nuts out of me!She barked back at him.  
"Look,i'm sorry we just get back on the mission kitten?"He said and groaned and said" 's get back on the mission and stop calling me that,you sneaky little devil."They got back on the mission but they couldn't find anything so they made up a camp for night.

* * *

Me:I hope you viewers enjoy the the 2nd chapter Dax does the unthinkable to night.


	2. Going too far

You sneaky little...

Chapter 2:Going too far

Me:Welcome to chapter 2 of You sneaky little...this is when Dax goes too far with his sneakiness. Hope you enjoy but remember i don't own monsuno or the characters just the ocs.

* * *

Chapter 2:Going too far

Dax and Rhonda were camping in the jungle for the night and Dax was having a weird dream about Rhonda and he's tossing and turning about it._The dream: Dax and Rhonda were in the had his cock inside of her and Rhonda was moaning with pleasure and Dax was massaging both of her breasts and he started to play with her one of her breast,he started suck on her nipple,then he pulled it with his teeth which made her gasped and said"Dax."He looked up at her said"Yes kitty?""Please,go faster."She told him and he replied saying"Anything for you kitten."He went hard and fast just like she asked him to,they looked into each others' eyes and shared a kiss,then their organism came and Dax said"I love you kitty."And i love you."Then they shared another kiss._

Dax screamed and was breathing hard,he looked at Rhonda who was asleep then he went back to sleep.

The next day,Dax and Rhonda were in the jungle looking for something that would help them but while Dax was looking,he kept on looking at Rhonda and he thought"_Wow,she's so brown skin,chocolate brown eyes,dark brown hair,beautiful figure,sexy_ curves,and-."Dax blushed at the thought and he was wondering"_Wait a minute,why am I thinking about her that way?Sure,she's cute and all but we're only friends,but the dream I had last night is telling me it saying that me and Rhonda are meant for each other or what?"_

While Dax was thinking,Rhonda was worried about Dax. She saw that he was looking at her and every time she ask him certain questions or when her body is in a certain position,he starts to blush and gets nervous around she went over to him and asked"Hey Dax,are you okay?""Yeah kitty,why do you ask?"He said and she said and asked him"It seems like you have something on your mind and you keep on looking at you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

As soon as she asked the question,his cheeks started to blushing a light pink and when she noticed the blush,she asked"Dax,are you okay?""Y-yeah k-k-kitty."He stutters as his face turns red."Are you sure,because your face is turning 're not coming down with fever are you?""N-no kitty,I'm f-fine really."He tells her while stuttering then Rhonda warns him saying"Alright,but if you don't feel well,just let me know and we'll just go back to the campsite and call it a day,alright?"Alright kitty."He tells her then she tells him"Good and stop calling me that."

Later on,it was starting to get dark and Rhonda said"Hey Dax,maybe we should head back to camp 'cause it's starting to get dark."Then Dax tells her"Maybe we should take 1 more look around and split up.""Are you sure about that Dax?It's getting dark.""Look,I know it's getting dark but if we take 1 more look around,we might be able to find something and if we split up,we might be able to find something a lot quicker and faster."He explains to her then she sighed and said"Aright but let's make it quick,I don't want to stay out here any longer.""You got it kitty."Dax tells before he started back looking and he overhears Rhonda saying"STOP CALLING ME THAT,YOU LITTLE DEVIL!"He just smirked at her remark.

As the 2 split up and looked around some more,it was starting to get darker and Rhonda was getting a little bit scared then she thought_"Alright,we've looked around long enough,it's getting dark so we better call it a night."_Then she called out to him saying"Dax come on,it's getting dark and we've looked around long enough,let's call it a night and head on back to camp!"But she heard no response back."Dax!"She calls him again and the only response was a scream"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!""D-Dax?"She called out with a bit of fear in the tone of her voice. Then she heard rustling in the bushes and she ran for it,with the figure following her.

Rhonda was just running and running,not stopping break but her running ended when she tripped and soon as she was about to get back up,the figure pounced on her and Rhonda thought_"This is it,this is the end of me!"_She waiting for the beast to kill her,but instead she heard a chuckle from the "beast".She looked at the figure that was on top of her,but it was too dark for her to see the figure and she was about to grab her flashlight until the moon shined down on the 2.

When the moon shined down on the 2,Rhonda couldn't believe who it was,it was Dax!He had a smirk on his face then chuckled,saying"I can't believe that you felt for it."Then he starts to laugh it up while Rhonda just stared at him pure angry and rage as tears started to stream down her went up to him with her head down and said in a low tone"You,"Dax stopped laughing and heard her mumbling then he asked"You said something kitty?""You,YOU BASTARD!"Rhonda shouted and gave him a hard slap to the Dax fell flat on his bottom,he cupped his bruised cheek and asked"What the hell Rhonda?!Why did you slap me?!"When she looked up at him and he saw the look on her face,he saw tears running down her face and her eyes filled with pure rage and angry.

Then she shouted"DAMN IT DAX,I'M SICK OF IT,I'M SICK OF IT!""Sick of what?Dax asked in a surprised tone of voice and she tells him"DON'T ACT DUMB AND STUPID,YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!""No I don't,will you please tell me?"He said and asked."FINE I'LL TELL YOU,THE STUPID PRANKS AND TRICKS THAT YOU PULLED EVER SINCE WE GOT STARTED ON THE MISSION!YOU THINK THEY'RE FUNNY WHEN REALLY,THEY'RE NOT!I WOULD USUALLY LET SLIDE,BUT THIS 1 YOU CROSSED THE LINE!YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU,I ALREADY LOST MY DAD BUT I'M NOT GONNA LOSE YOU!"Dax looks at her with shocked and surprised look on his face while Rhonda glares at him as more tears run down then she turned and run.

As she ran back to the campsite,she cried softly and as Dax saw her disappeared into the dark,he thought_"Man,I screwed up."S_o he got up and walked back to the campsite.

* * *

Me:Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
